Mi vida no es la misma
by Dark Sol III
Summary: ¡Hola! Un Fic desde el punto de vista de Hyoga. Ojalá os agrade...
1. Default Chapter

Desde que Camus, Crystal, mi madre y mi amigo murieron. mi vida no es la misma. Maté a tres de ellos. Mi maestro Camus porque trataba de salvar a Saori; Crystal porque era controlado por Saga. Y mi amigo al que creía muerto, trabajaba para Poseidón. Desde ese momento, he pensado que mi vida es humillante. A pesar del apoyo de Seiya y compañía, me siento igual. Todo intento es en vano. Me han llevado a distintos lugares, pero nada. Hasta hace poco, que me llevaron a un centro comercial. Íbamos los cuatro caminando, sin rumbo fijo, hasta que miré a mí alrededor y vi a una chica: era un poco más baja que yo, de cabello negro opaco, ojos verdes con un brillo que se parece al de la esmeralda y unas singulares pecas cubriendo su pálida piel. Para mi desgracia, o fortuna, ella también me vio. Esos pocos instantes que nuestras miradas se encontraron, mi corazón latió más fuerte que de costumbre. Para mi sorpesa, ella estaba sonrojada, al igual que yo. Mis amigos me hablaban, tratando de que reaccionara. Pero también era inútil: estaba hechizado por la belleza de esa chica. Bajé la mirada, muy apenado. Fue entonces cuando Shun se percató de la presencia de la chica. Él, con toda naturalidad, se acercó a ella y estableció una conversación. ¡¿Cómo hizo eso?!  
  
-Hyoga, quiero presentarte a esta chica.- me dijo Shun a lo lejos. No me quedaba de otra que acercarme. Y una vez frente a ella, la vi más claramente. Tal como dije antes, era hermosa, sólo que me miraba timidamente. Entonces, Shun inventó una escusa para ir con los demás.  
  
-Vamos por helado, quédate con tu nueva amiga, por favor- me djo Shun nuevamente. Ahora ella estaba más roja que antes. Yo sólo le sonreí y se ruborizó más. Era evidente que empezaba a sentir algo por mí, y viceversa. Pero ella sólo se acercó y me susurró al oído:  
  
-Soy Nayra, mucho gusto.- a pesar de eso, logré ver que ocultaba su pena. Bajo un gran asombro, ella se desmayó, pero la atrapé firmemente.  
  
-¡¿Qué te ocurre?!- grité preocupado. 


	2. Mi vida no es la misa 2

Llevo como dos horas esperando en la sala de espera (por algo se llama así, ¿no?). Una vez que lleve a Nayra a "Urgencias", me hicieron esperar dos horas, y sigo esperando. A los pocos momentos, siento una mano sobre mi hombro: era Shiryu. Nos quedamos hablando por largo rato: eso me ayudó un poco. Pero a pesar de eso, me sentía preocupado. Aún con ese estado suyo, Shiryu notó mi nerviosismo.  
  
-No te preocupes, estará bien la chica.- me dijo él en un tono consolador. Quisierea creerle, pero no me es posible. ¿Por qué se habrá desmayado? ¿Falta de aire, de sangre, paro cardiaco o algo así? Pero en fin, ya muy de noche, llegó una enfermera a hablar conmigo.  
  
-¿Es usted pariente de la chica?- me preguntó en un tono de voz que aumentó mi nerviosismo. Quería irme de ahí, pero entonces pensé en Nayra: esos ojos, el cabello, la piel, y su esbelta figura no me dejaron largarme; aunque lo hubiera intentado, Shiryu me habría detenido.  
  
-No, la acabo de conocer, ¿qué le ocurre a mi amiga?- pregunté temiendo lo peor. Pero algo en la mirada de la señorita me calmó: e hice bien, Nayara estaba bien, era sólo por falta de aire. Respiré aliviado. Lo único que hice fue dejarme caer para sentarme en una de las muchas sillas; ya no estaba nervioso, al contrario, estaba feliz de que no le pasa nada grave. Una vez más relajado, me dejaron entrar al cuarto de ella. Seguía inconsciente; Shiryu prefirió dejarme a solas con ella. Una vez junto a ella, la tomé de la mano; esta era bastante cálida. Se veía hermosa acostada y con esa cara. Cada vez que la veía, era más bella. Era evidente, que me enamoré de ella; y me sigo enamorando. Me acerqué para apreciarla mejor: estaba bastante cerca, cuando sin previo aviso, abrió sus ojos. 


	3. Mi vida no es la misma 3

Nos besamos. Cuando ella abrió los ojos, se acercó a mí timidamente y me dio un suave beso en los labios; los dos estabamos más rojos que cuando nos vimos. Para mi sorpesa, ella me dio otro beso. Me empezó a agradar ese juego: primera vez que besé a una chica. Nuestros labios se juntaron infinidad de veces. Estabamos muy unidos. Esa forma de expresar nuestro amor era muy bella; ella lo era más. Jamás me sentí tan feliz; olvidé todo con ese amor que ella me demostraba. Una vez separados, por la pena, ella me abrazó fuertemente. Le respondí al abrazo, más que contento. Fue entonces, que la puerta se abrió sin que ella o yo lo notaramos.  
  
-¡¿Qué crees que estás haciendo?!- gritó una voz que me era familiar. La solté y voltée, completamente apenado.  
  
-¿I-ikki?- murmuré. Efectivamente, era él. Estaba igual a la última vez que lo ví, sólo que no tenía la armadura del Fénix. Vestía con una camisa negra, pantalones vaqueros (jeanos o pantalones de mezclilla) y unos tenis blancos con un singular logo. Su mirada mostraba diversión y estaba dibujada una enorme sonrisa en sus labios.  
  
-¡¡Me alegra que no seas gay!!-  
  
-¡¿Qué?!-  
  
-Shiryu y Seiya lo son.-  
  
Una gran gota me recorrió la nuca. Shun es el que parece gay; y qué decir de Afrodita (______ wuácala). Pero el caballero recién llegado sólo me dio un fuerte abrazo que me sacó el aire. Más unas fuertes palmadas en la espalda. Era obvio que estaba de buen humor. Pero. ¿qué está haciendo él aquí? No tardé en preguntarle y me respondió.  
  
Jyn.EXE: (risa maligna) ¡¡Juajuajuajua!! Los dejo con la duda xP. Nu, ya. Dedico este fic a Keiko 12. Muchas gracias por leer este Fic. ¡¡Hasta el siguiente capítulo!! 


	4. Mi vida no es la misma 4

Ya afuera del cuarto, vi a Shun, Shiryu y Seiya. Al ver a estos últimos dos, me salió una gran gota de sudor que pude disimular fácilmente (me debes una, eh). Seiya me abrazó con fuerza; quería zafarme, pero no me soltaba. Hasta que Ikki le colocó su mano en el hombro a Seiya, por fin me dejó libre. El caballero de Pegaso sólo se disculpó con una risilla nerviosa. Shiryu se abstuvo de hacer lo mismo, supongo que no quería incomodarme. Pero después de todo me molestaron con muchas preguntas.  
  
-¡¿Dónde te metiste?!-  
  
-¡¿Qué pasó con la chica?!-  
  
-¡¿Te enamoraste de ella?!-  
  
-¡¿Por qué tu cabello es rubio?!-  
  
Esta última pregunta fue un poco estúpida (no me digas.). Ikki me ayudó a responder varias preguntas; pero no las suficientes, ya que eran demasiadas. Tantas de estas, y me empezó a doler la cabeza. Con mis manos levanté mi cabello, desesperado. Me recargé en la pared, agotado, tratando de no oír a los demás. Quiero gritar, más me es imposible. Siento que voy a explotar. ¡¡Quiero ver a esa chica de nuevo!! ¡¡No puedo más!! Entré rápidamente al cuarto de ella, ignorando a mis amigos; respiro aliviado. Me acerco a ella. Un momento... está incosciente, y la máquina que marca el puslo un se mueve... ¡¡¡NOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!! 


	5. Mi vida no es la misma 5

Siento como las gotas caen sobre mí. Ella murió; me dejó sólo. Sin más, me arrodillo en una noche de fuerte lluvia. Dejo un ramo de flores frente a la tumba de ella y lloro. Lloro y lloro. Me enamoré de una chica y esta muere. Si, mi vida es humillante. No aguanto esta pérdida, es mucho, demasiado. Nada es como antes. Y nunca lo será. Jamás, nunca; los truenos iluminan la oscura noche. Las gotas aumentan su fuerza. Parece ser que el cielo también llora; pero supongo que de felicidad: tal belleza que cayó del cielo regresó. Pero en fin... mi vida es humillante, después de todo. 


	6. Agradecimientos

Jyn.EXE: Je, hola. Pa' Desire: muchas gracias, al fin una crítica negativa. ¡¡Muchas gracias, eh!! Lo que pasa es que mis historias son a mi gusto, no como el público quiera (....). Pero.... No solo debo agradecerte a ti: también están Akira-chan, Vulpix, keiko 12 y todos los que leyeron este fic. Bueno, me tengo que ir. Muchas gracias, suerte y cuídense, y que Atena los protega (xP siempre quise decir eso). 


End file.
